The present invention relates in general to sensor systems and more particularly, to a system and method for sensing and controlling the quality of beverages such as soft drinks.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with sensing and controlling the quality of beverages such as soft drinks. It should be appreciated by one skilled in the art that the term beverages refers to a variety of fluids and other media, and that the principles of the present invention are applicable to a variety of media.
The dispensing of fountain beverages is presently generally accomplished using either premix systems in which a finished beverage is delivered to a proprietor from a bottler, and postmix systems in which flavored syrup is delivered to the proprietor and mixed with water at the point of delivery.
A premix system generally utilizes product containers filled with finished soft drink which may be under carbon dioxide pressure. In these systems, the product is normally delivered to the consumer via a single orifice dispensing valve. Premix systems are also used in bottling plants which typically operate at extremely high flow rates. These systems are relatively expensive installations and are unsuitable for most typical restaurant settings.
A postmix system generally utilizes flavored syrup combined with carbonated or still water at a prescribed ratio and delivered through a dispensing valve at a fountain having passages for both syrup and water. The valve combines the syrup and water immediately before delivery into a cup on an individual serving basis. The valves are typically adjusted periodically to alter the mix ratio of the ingredients of the beverage.
In the restaurant industry, the valves that control the delivery of the beverage constituents are typically manually adjusted after a taste test of the finished beverage or a customer""s complaint, for example. The decision to alter the composition of the beverage is a highly subjective one, and is typically based on the operator""s subjective preference regarding the desired taste or sweetness of the beverage. In addition, the manual adjustment of the valves significantly lacks precision and accuracy. It is furthermore highly susceptible to human error, and is therefore inherently unreliable and inaccurate. The manual adjustments are also time-consuming and cumbersome.
Various attempts at maintaining a consistent ratio of the components of the beverages offered at a soft drink fountain dispenser have been made in the prior art. In one method, predetermined volumes of syrup and carbonated water are measured in a container called a brixing cup. xe2x80x9cBrix,xe2x80x9d as understood by those skilled in the art, is the percent concentration of sugar. Proper brixing is determined by ratio marks on the brixing cup.
The brixing method must be periodically repeated in order to account for any long term changes in the pressures or viscosities of the dispensed fluid. Short term variations in flow rates during a single dispensing operation, or between individual dispensing operations, cannot be accounted for by periodic manual adjustments.
In another method, the rate of flow of the syrup and carbonated water are measured with flow-meters. The flow rates are adjusted and operate at a prescribed ratio. A flexible flow washer may be positioned in a flow line, and variations in fluid flow rate cause the opening of the washer to become enlarged or constricted. This method is flawed in that it does not account for factors contributing to variations in the accuracy of the mix ratio, such as changes in fluid viscosity. This method also lacks any significant degree of accuracy and is therefore unreliable.
The methods in the prior art all suffer in accuracy and reliability because they do not measure the actual product that is finally dispensed from the fountain. Inaccuracy in the ratio of the beverage constituents results in inconsistency and undesirable variations in the quality and taste of the beverages. For example, dispensers that have poor accuracy and reliability may dispense a beverage that is too sweet or not sweet enough, or a carbonated soda that is flat. Variations from the desired mix accuracy also result in uneconomical use of the syrup.
In addition, none of the methods in the prior art provide for real-time sampling of the beverage as it is being dispensed. The prior art methods are also inefficient and costly, due to their time-consuming nature and their potential to make inefficient use of resources of syrup by unnecessarily adding excessive amounts of syrup. Furthermore, many of the devices in the prior art are incompatible with previously manufactured beverage dispensers.
Another problem with the prior art systems is that they do not ensure the cleanliness of the machines, particularly the dispensing nozzle. It is difficult and cumbersome to clean the nozzles thoroughly. Each nozzle is typically manually cleaned on a very irregular and sporadic basis, or neglected all together. Manually cleaning each nozzle is time-consuming, cumbersome, and ineffective. Bacteria and other unwanted germs can grow anywhere the syrup and water are mixed. The flow lines in the dispensing system are typically neglected and are therefore unsanitary. The residue of the beverages on the nozzles also attracts roaches, ants and other insects. Thus, the failure to regularly and thoroughly clean the parts of the dispenser where beverages are mixed can lead to contaminated beverages being served and consumed by customers of a restaurant, which poses a serious health risk.
A need has therefore arisen for a system and method for sensing and controlling the quality of beverages that overcomes the limitations in the prior art. A system and method that provide for accurate monitoring and improvement of beverage quality would have great advantages over the prior art. A system that may be retrofitted to existing beverage dispensing systems and that can interface with existing beverage dispensing systems would be highly desirable as well. A system and method that allows for remote reporting and control would also be advantageous over the prior art. A system and method that are able to detect poor operation and prevent system failure before it occurs would also be desirable.
The present invention comprises a method of automatically sensing and controlling beverage quality, comprising the steps of supplying a first fluid, wherein the flow of the first fluid is controlled by a first valve, supplying a second fluid, mixing the first fluid and the second fluid, passing a sample of the mixture of the first fluid and the second fluid onto a sensing surface of a fixed optic sensor, measuring one or more properties of the sample, controlling the first valve based on the one or more properties, and dispensing the mixture into a receptacle. The present invention further comprises a system for automatically sensing and controlling beverage quality, comprising a controller means, a first valve electrically coupled to the controller means for controlling supply of a first fluid, a second valve electrically coupled to the controller means for controlling supply of a second fluid, and a fixed optic sensor electrically coupled to the controller means.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, including its features and advantages, reference is now made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.